BUNNY!
by LoTuSfIReSwOrD
Summary: Why a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed bishounen SHOULDN'T wear a bunny costume around a bunny obsessed girl..... sorry. I had to take it off to do some editing and now it's back!


**Bunny!!**

**Category: Beyblade**

**Rating: k+**

**Character: Max T. / Max M.**

**Genre: Humor**

**Author: LoTuSfIReSwOrD**

**Summary: why a certain cute blonde-haired blue-eyed bishounen SHOULDN'T wear a bunny costume around a crazy bunny obsessed girl...**

**Disclaimer: Fuega (that's my nickname! and my O.C.'s name!) doesn't own Beyblade if I did oh there would be some MAJOR hook-ups and chaos!**

* * *

It was Halloween at Tyson's dojo and everyone was waiting to go out and get their much desired candy for a good sugar high. Max, the poor boy, was hopping excitedly around in his costume, his _bunny_ costume (oh crap). Now don't get me wrong Max looked adorable in his hnkna bunny costume (that's hearts no kuni no Alice if you don't know) but that was the problem he looked _too_ adorable in it.

"Fuega hurry up!" Tala shouted upstairs. "We don't wanna miss out on getting the good candy!" (Yes Tala is in my story. He's the biz) "I'm coming!" a female voice shouted back "I just

need to get Bri's wing fixed so don't get your horned hair in a droop!" a few moments later a short brown-skinned girl in a Xena costume came downstairs with a semi-annoyed

expression on her face for being told to hurry up. "Took you long enough didn't it?" Tala spoke bored. "Look I told you I was fixing Bri's costume and besides..." showing off her costume

"It takes time to look this good" Fuega replied sweetly. "Well I like your costume Fuega" Max said happily. "Oh thank you Max...ie... um Max what are you wearing?" Fuega asked slightly

scared for the bunny clad boy. "What this? I found this at an awesome cosplay store cool huh?" "Yeah... max... go change. Now" Max looked at Fuega sadly thinking that she didn't like

his costume "Oh you don't like it?" "NO! Eh-emm I mean I do like it and you look insanely adorable in it it's just that I don't want Bri seeing you in the costume" she said knowing the

horror that would come to him if he didn't change. Immediately. "Why? She doesn't like bunnies?" "Actually Bri _really_ loves..." Having no time to finish before a girl in a Tinkerbelle costume

came downstairs "Hey Fueg! I'm ready!" "Bri! Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we go? Right now" Fuega said trying to distract Bri from Bunny Max that was behind her. "Ok? Why the

rush?" Bri wondered. "Well we want to get the good candy like Tala said, right Tala?" throwing a look of help toward the red-head who only raised an eyebrow in response. "Yep! Lots of

candy!" Max said jumping from behind Fuega. "Oh crap. Um Bri? Ignore the cute bunny boy now." After Bri saw max in his costume. "You're a bunny," Bri said in a trance-like state. "Yep!

I'm Max the bunny!" he said hopping in a circle so Bri can see the whole costume. "You're a bunny," Bri repeated getting a weird look in her eyes. "Bri...Don't!" Fuega warned. "He's a _cute_

bunny," getting a strange grin on her face. (And that's when doom broke loose) "BUNNNY!" came Bri's earsplitting shout. "BUNNY! (x 50)" "Guys! Don't... Just... stand... there... help... me..." cried the now doomed bunny boy formerly known as Max. At this random chase Tala took a camera out of his pocket and started recording "This is going on YouTube" Tala

snickered. "And MySpace, Face Book, Yahoo, and Google" Fuega said just watching the chase while trying not to bust out laughing. "Guys! I'm serious! Help!" max said while trying to

outrun the bunny obsessed girl. "We are helping Maxie" Tala replied. "Yea helping ourselves to future internet fame" Fuega muttered. While running Max had a brilliant idea to hide behind

Tala thinking that Bri wouldn't come anywhere near the red-headed Russian, so Max made a sharp turn and dived behind Tala, little did he know that nothing or no one will stand in the

way of Bri and a bunny (phoolish boy). "Bunny!" came Bri's shout as she knocked Tala aside to resume chasing her bunny. "Ok I already know that this isn't going to end well, so I might

as well put a stop to this before it gets any more dangerous" Fuega sighed as she looked down at the knocked out Tala. Thinking quickly and using the silver circular blade Xena uses

knowing Bri's love of shiny things (I don't know why she likes shiny things and what that thing is that Xena uses in battle. Don't blame me!) "Hey Bri! Look!" Fuega said holding up the

blade to the light. Bri came to a halt with a very loud screech and became wide-eyed at the shiny object. "Bri I'll give you this if you stop chasing Max, ok?" waving the object back and

forth in front of her face. Bri took the blade and sat down turning it in her hands with a happily curious expression. After the chaos ended Fuega walked over to Max who was sweating

and tired "So Max what did you learn?" "That when you say 'change', change or this will happen" Max said tiredly. "Good bunny. Now let's go get some candy!" Fuega cheered. "We can't

now" Max said after getting his second wind "look what time it is" Fuega looked over at the clock and saw that it said 12:00 a.m. Halloween was over and they didn't get any candy (dang it!)

Well that is my first story and I will be putting more up soon if school doesn't get in the way too much. Fuega loves ya'll. And read and review _por favor _3! (And I had to some SERIOUS editing!)


End file.
